


The Teikou Locker Room

by Mikasacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, baka boytoys, basketball bakas, sex friends - Freeform, side story to An Accidental Seduction, smut with a twist, teikou!AoKise, where AoKise are practically boyfriends by the end but not official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasacchi/pseuds/Mikasacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Aomine and Kise are horny little shits and they *will* have sex in your locker room whether you like it or not. </p><p>Happy AoKise day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teikou Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not what it initially seems :) just keep reading! 
> 
> [I am still unfamiliar with the AO3 editing system so accidentally posted this when it was still incomplete! My apologies to anyone who stumbled across the unfinished version. I deleted it the moment I realized! Anyways, here is the full version now!)

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe we're sneaking in after hours to do this," Kise said for the fifth time.

It was 10 pm on a Friday night, and after a little gate-jumping and lock-picking, Aomine and Kise had managed to sneak into the Teikou gym.

Aomine slanted him a glare. "Stop whining. You're the one who begged me to play one-on-one with you."

"Did I?" Kise raised an eyebrow, and Aomine's glare intensified. "Oh! You're right, Aominecchi. I did. Heh heh. Thanks for agreeing to play with me! I didn't think you would when I asked..."

"I _don't_ generally waste my time playing second-stringers," Aomine drawled, as he spun the basketball on his finger. "But you seem half-decent, so I guess I'll make an exception."

"I'm in second-string?!" Kise wailed, looking shocked. "I thought I was in first-string!"

Aomine raised an eyebrow, and Kise flushed. "I mean, I could totally be in first-string though, with my talent. Don't you think so too, Aominecchi?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Aomine snorted, before tossing the basketball at him.

"Still, if the great ace Aominecchi thinks I'm worth playing a one-on-one against," Kise fluttered his eyelashes, "then I'm sure that means I'm good enough for first-string."

"Say that again after I've whooped your ass," Aomine muttered, before yawning. "Will you hurry up already? I don't wanna spend another ten minutes staring at your stupid face."

"My face isn't stupid!" Kise cried, affronted.

"Yeah, yeah..." Aomine scratched his head. "Stop wasting my time already."

"So I can start offensive?" Kise asked.

Aomine shot him a rather disdainful look, managing to convey quite clearly through the scorn that  _Kise do you fucking think you stand a chance if I'm the one on offensive_. 

Kise laughed sheepishly. "You're right... it's not like I can defend against Aominecchi anyways. At least this way I have a chance of getting in a shot!"

He began dribbling, but Aomine slapped the ball away from him almost easily, before throwing it behind him carelessly.

With a _whoosh,_ it fell through the basket net.

Kise gaped at him, golden eyes wide.

"How - did you - you just - "

Aomine chucked the ball back at him, unimpressed. "Is that really all you've got? Make this worth my time, Kise."

Kise gulped, but steeled himself, sliding into position, golden eyes narrowed in determination. Aomine yawned again, watching him out of one eye.

Kise charged, and this time, managed to weave around Aomine once. He fell into position and shot - but it was a weak shot, too slow - and immediately, Aomine was in the air, towering above him and slamming it down.

Once it hit the ground and bounced back up - their rule for the one-on-one was that once the ball was stolen and hit the ground, it counted as a change in possession - Aomine tapped it lightly over his head.

Once again, a basket.

Kise stared at him in awe. "It's like you're not even trying..."

"Are you really here to just fanboy over me?" Aomine snapped at him. "Play properly, Kise! I know you're supposed to be second-string, but you can't suck this much!"

 

* * *

Three minutes later, and Aomine had a slammed a dunk, right over Kise's head.

Kise watched as the taller boy's biceps flexed as he hung off the hoop for a few seconds, before jumping back down.

 _Show off,_ Kise thought, but nonetheless, he was entranced.

There was something entrancing about the way Aomine played basketball; effortless, formless, rough and wild... and yet, at the same time, bursting with an animalistic grace, a kind of perfection that made every single shot - no matter how improbable and ridiculous - slip right through the basket.

"Aominecchi's so cool..." Kise sighed, to which a basketball was thrown at his head.

"Owww!" the blonde whined, pouting fiercely. "Aominecchi..."

"Stop staring and play," Aomine said, rolling his eyes. "Geez, Kise, what's with your play today? I'm getting bored of this already."

 _So am I,_ Kise thought sourly, though he didn't voice the thought. _It's frustrating to keep getting my ass kicked... and that too, in such a manner! I wish I could play better!_

"What's with you?" Aomine knit his eyebrows together. "Oi, Kise, if you want to say something, spit it out already."

"I don't know!" Kise whined. "I want to be able to play properly! It's just - Aominecchi's so cool - and it's - it's distracting!"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? _That's_ your excuse. God, you're acting like a stupid girl with a crush or something."

"What?!" Kise flushed ten shades of red. "I - I mean - I - what was I supposed to say?"

"You talk too much, as usual," Aomine murmured, tossing Kise the ball. "Here, come at me again."

Kise did, and this time, the one-on-one lasted a full fifteen minutes before Aomine managed to steal the ball the ball and slammed it right into the basket above Kise's stretched fingertips.

Kise landed on his hands and knees, panting heavily, after the failed block.

Aomine landed on his feet in front of him, and surveyed the collapsed blonde impassively. "So I guess we're done for the day, then?"

He sounded a tad disappointed.

"N-no!" Kise gasped, staring up at him through his bangs. "One more - just - gimme a second - "

"Oi, if you're tired you should give it a rest. You're just a second-stringer, you know. You can't be expected to keep up with me our first time playing. You did okay."

Aomine held out a hand to pull him up, but Kise didn't take it, and remained bent over on the floor, a blush staining his cheeks.

Aomine narrowed his eyes. "Are you injured?"

"N-no!"

"So then get up."

"Give me - give me a second."

"Kise?"

"A-Aominecchi?"

"You're acting weird today."

"I - I am?"

"Just get up already, we'll play one last round and then I'll buy you ice cream or something." Aomine grabbed Kise's arm and yanked him up, despite the blonde's protests.

And then he saw it.

Aomine's blue eyes widened.

"Oh."

Kise's face turned scarlet, and he sunk back to the floor, covering his face in his hands and crossing his legs to hide the rather obvious tent in his pants.

"R-right." Aomine scratched his head awkwardly. "Well I guess - it's not a big deal - I mean - happens to all guys..."

Kise was silent on the floor, looking absolutely mortified as he peeked out of Aomine from between his hands. The taller boy rambled on, once again spinning the basketball on his finger.

"I mean, what the heck - I get random boners when I wake up - never playing basketball though - but you know - happens... if you ignore it, it'll go away..."

Kise mumbled something in a soft voice, and Aomine crouched down.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you. Oi, Kise, look at me! It's not a big deal, I told you." He wrenched Kise's hands away from his face, gripping the blonde's wrists.

Kise's face was still flushed, and his golden eyes were soft, slightly unfocused.

"Kise?" Aomine let go of his wrists to shake his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I - I can't ignore it," Kise finally mumbled.

"..."

"I can't ignore it because - because it happens whenever I'm around you."

Aomine was rendered speechless at this admission, and Kise took advantage of his silence to continue, all the while blushing furiously. "I have no idea why - but - whenever I play basketball with Aominecchi... I get all excited and - and - my heartrate speeds up and - it feels all funny down there..."

There was an awkward silence, and Aomine finally cleared his throat.

"Right, uh, so - "

"Aominecchi, kiss me!" Kise suddenly cried, finally losing his patience. 

"Wh-what?!" Aomine looked taken aback.

"Kiss me," Kise entreated, biting his lip, his voice shaking slightly. "Please."

"Why?! Where is this coming from?" Aomine demanded. "Oi, Kise! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I can't play properly when I'm around you!" Kise cried. "I can barely think straight! You - you're just so confident and - and _so_ cool - and you don't even have to try when you play. Plus that jersey is way too tight for you and I can see your muscles and abs and everything through it and - I just can't concentrate on anything and - ahh, this is so embarrassing!"

Aomine stared at him in shock, before peeking down at his white Teikou jersey. Kise was right, it was rather tight. But then again, he was also _way_ too buff for a middle school student.

Not that Kise was any less. Aomine's eyes roved over the blonde's sculpted shoulders and arms, the way Kise's sweat-drenched Teikou jersey also clung to his skin.

"If you just. Kissed me. This once. I think I'd be okay. And able to play normally again." Kise mumbled, staring down at the floor, long bangs obscuring most of his face.

Another prolonged, awkward silence.

"So. Um." Aomine scratched his head. "Do you want to go to the locker room then?"

He thought he saw a slight smirk pull at Kise's lips, accompanied by a slight rolling of eyes. When Kise looked up, however, it was gone, and Aomine was hit by the full-force of his starry-eyed, flushed-cheek excitement.

"O-okay!"

 

* * *

 

Once in the locker room, Aomine and Kise faced each other. The tension in the room was thick, awkward... but brimming with expectancy.

"So..." Aomine trailed off. "You - you wanted me to - to kiss you, was it?"

Kise nodded cutely, all the while trying to hide behind his hands.

"And how is that - going to solve anything?!"

"If Aominecchi kisses me, I can get it out of my system and focus on basketball properly," Kise said breathlessly, sounding like he'd rehearsed it or something.

"One kiss?" Aomine asked.

"One kiss," Kise said, nodding.

"Okay." Aomine took a deep breath, before taking a step forward. "One kiss. Can it be anywhere, or - "

"It has to be on the lips," Kise said eagerly, before lowering his eyelashes. "Aominecchi, _please_..."

"Right, okay, gotcha. One kiss. One the lips." Sapphire eyes locked into golden. "I guess it can't be too bad. You're pretty to look at and all."

He placed his hands on Kise's shoulders, leaning in slowly and Kise's eyes immediately fluttered shut. The blonde's heart was hammering so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest.

_I can't believe this is happening._

He wouldn't admit it to Aomine, but he had wanted this for a very long time - this exact situation - Aomine in his Teikou jersey, playing him in a one-on-one, being kissed by him in the Teikou locker room. Kise had dreamt about it one night, and after that, he just hadn't been able to get the fantasy out of his head.

He could feel Aomine's warm breath on his lips. The ace seemed to be hesitating, and Kise panicked for a moment - was this all a terrible idea? - until suddenly, his lips were enveloped by something warm, soft, wet.

Aomine was gentler than he had expected him to be, and Kise sighed into the kiss, as Aomine's hand came up to cradle the back of his head softly, tenderly. Stronger fingers threaded through his hair, and they kissed for a good few minutes, Aomine backing Kise up against a locker.

Kise's back hit the locker - Aomine's locker! - just as the two pulled away for breath.

Aomine's sapphire eyes were dark, and his cheeks seemed flushed as well.

"So..."

"Again," Kise gasped, and Aomine stared at him.

"You said one - "

"Please, Aominecchi..." Kise was practically begging, and Aomine looked like he was succumbing.

"I don't think - I'll be able to stop myself after this," the ace quietly admitted; his admission only served to fill the blonde with glee.  

"Then don't," he said breathily. "Don't stop, Aominecchi."

"Are you sure?" Aomine asked, looking a bit nervous. "Aren't - aren't you afraid we'll get caught?"

"Nobody's going to come here this late on a Friday night," Kise murmured, tugging at Aomine's hair, trying to pull the boy back down for a kiss. "Do whatever you want to me, Aominecchi. I'm all yours."

Aomine didn't need telling twice after that.

His lips crashed against Kise - fiercer, rougher, more demanding this time - his tongue nudging insistently against Kise's lips. He wasted no time in slipping one hand up Kise's jersey, sliding across the hard, firm chest.

"Ahh~" Kise gasped, as Aomine tweaked a hard nipple, rolling it between his fingers, his other hand creeping down to the waistband of Kise's shorts. At that, Kise tensed suddenly, pulling away slightly.

"A-Aominecchi - w-wait - "

"What?" Aomine murmured between kisses. "Don't tell me you're chickening out now."

His hand slipped under Kise's shorts and boxers, hot against Kise's bare skin.

"N-no!" Kise gasped again, reaching down to pull Aomine's hand out of his shorts. "Wait! N-not _there_."

"You said I could do whatever I wanted." Aomine bit Kise's bottom lip, slipping his hand out of Kise's jersey to grab both of Kise's wrists, and restrain the squirming blonde. He broke away from the kiss just long enough to slam both of Kise's hands over his head, holding his wrists captive against the cool metal of the locker.

With his other hand, he reached lower, as Kise continued to struggle fruitlessly.

"I - I didn't think - you meant - n-no, not there, Aominecchi, I _can't_ \- "

"Can't what?" Aomine pressed into him, biting down on Kise's earlobe. His licked up the shell of Kise's ear. "Stop pretending to be all innocent _now_. I saw the way you got hard for me on the court. You know as well as I do that you want me to touch it, to jerk you off."

Kise had no argument to that, but only whimpered, as Aomine's hand crept closer to it's destination. Finally, Aomine's warm, strong hand closed around Kise's hardened member, and squeezed.

"Don't," Kise gasped out, his actions contradicting his words as he bucked his hips, pressing himself harder into Aomine's hand.

Aomine smirked, amused, as he massaged Kise's dick, and his balls, his teeth and tongue biting and licking along Kise's slender neck.

"Really, Kise?" he scoffed, as his fingers ran up and down Kise's pulsing organ. "You get off on me playing basketball?"

"Ahh~" Kise moaned again, his eyes fluttering shut. "Mine-cchi... I - oh~"

"Does it feel good?"

"Mmm... _fuck_ \- Aominecchi - _so good_ ~ "

"Yeah? You want more?"

"Yes - _ahhh~_  more - please - "

"You're so dirty, Kise. We're in the Teikou locker room, wearing our Teikou jerseys... and it's turning you on this much..."

He bit down on Kise's shoulders, and then momentarily released the blonde's wrists - just to yank down on Kise's shorts, boxers and all.

"Aominecchi!" Kise cried, apparently remembering his modesty as he struggled to cover his now freed bits.

"Oh please." Aomine rolled his eyes, pulling Kise's hands away. "What's with you getting shy now, when I already touched it?"

"Don't look!" Kise practically yelped.

"Hah? Why not?" Aomine peered down, and Kise struggled to cover himself up again.

"A-Aominecchi!" he cried, mortified. "D-don't look down there! It's embarrassing!"

"Stop being a dumbass," Aomine told him, biting his chin. "This gives me better access. It'll feel good too... see?"

And then Kise - white shorts and boxers at his ankles - was coming undone in his hands.

 

* * *

 

"Blow me," Aomine commanded, once Kise had cleaned himself up. The blonde nearly choked on his own spit.

"Wh-what?!"

"Blow me," Aomine repeated. "What? I gave you a fucking handjob. It's the least you can do in return."

"B-but - "

"Plus you owe me for sneaking in here and playing one-on-one with you. Not to mention I kicked your sorry ass. So blow me."

 

* * *

 

Aomine wanted to pat himself on the back, but he was too busy getting both his brains - and his dick - blown out of this world.

He drank in the sight below him - Kise, in his Teikou jersey, on his knees, lips wrapped around Aomine's cock - saving it to his memory. Kise did make a pretty picture in the pure white jersey - contrasting so nicely with his shining golden hair - going down on him like that.

_We should do this again... even if we can't use the locker room, we'd still have the jerseys..._

 

* * *

 

The blowjob was followed by more kissing, and foreplay, and eventually sex; vertical, up against Aomine's old locker, with Aomine fucking Kise. There was a second round that followed after that: Aomine bending Kise over a bench in front of the blonde's old locker and pounding into him from the back.

They were just about to begin a third round, when the sound of approaching voices and footsteps made them break apart instantaneously, each one scrambling for his clothes.

"What the fuck is happening?" Aomine hissed as he pulled on his shorts.

"Like I know!" Kise shot back, checking his watch as he adjusted his jersey, hoping that the hickeys on his neck weren't too visible. "Damn, it's midnight - "

"Wow, we've been at this for two hours," Aomine whistled, and Kise glared at him.

"Not the time, Aominecchi! What will we do if we get caught?! This is so embarrassing, I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Please, you were just as into it as I was, if not more - "

"I was just pretending to be to fuel your damn ego - "

"Sure, Kise, keep telling yourself that - "

"Okay, shut up, they're coming! Are you decent?!"

"Yeah, pretty much. So how the fuck do you plan to talk us out of this one, model-kun?"

"Just play along with me."

Aomine smirked at this one. "Of course."

 

* * *

 

The door of the locker room opened, and three boys - middle-schoolers, judging by their height and build - filed in, before freezing.

Their mouths fell open, as realization dawned upon them - along with identical reverent expressions of shocked awe.

"Are you..."

"It can't be - "

"The Generation of Miracles - "

"Aomine Daiki..."

"And Kise Ryouta?!"

Aomine and Kise both smiled sheepishly, adjusting their too-tight old jerseys, and then Kise flashed the boys a blinding smile.

"Yep, that would be us!"

The locker room was silent for a moment, before one of the boys spoke up, his voice trembling.

"Y-you mean - the Aomine Daiki - the former ace of Teikou - the ace of the Generation of Miracles?"

"That's him!" Kise replied cheerily, pointing at Aomine and nudging him forwards. "Though I don't know about ace. Nowadays when him and I go one-on-one, he only wins six out of ten times."

"Eight out of ten is more like it, idiot," Aomine hissed, feeling rather uncomfortable at the way three sets of eyes were staring at him, as if he was a living god.

Which he probably was, to their eyes.

 _Is this how Kise feels on a daily basis,_ Aomine wondered idly.

"A-and you - " another boy piped up. "You - you're Kise Ryouta - you joined in your second year and made first string in just weeks after picking up a basketball, right?"

"Yep!"

"You - you can copy anyone's move just after seeing it."

"Pretty much!"

"All - all the girls in this school were in love with you."

Kise grinned cheekily at this one. "Sounds like me!" It earned him a whack on the head from Aomine. 

"My - my girlfriend had the biggest crush on you when she joined. She still buys all your photobooks."

"Sorry about that, but hey, at least it shows she has good taste!" Kise winked, and Aomine bashed him on the head again, gritting out a "die, Kise."

"Aominecchiiiiiiii!"

The three boys stared at them in silence. Finally -

"Wait, so - so it's like an honor that you're here. And we can actually see you. And talk to you in person. It's really great," one of them spoke up. "But - but why exactly are you here? In our locker room? And - well, aren't you both in high school now?!"

"Second years at Touo Academy and Kaijou High respectively, right?" another added. "I read it in Basketball Monthly. Both of you were in featured articles."

"That's right," Kise said, continuing to smile charmingly. "We're here because - uh, well - we're here to surprise you! _Surprise!"_ he flashed a peace sign, and Aomine resisted the urge to roll his eyes and Kise ploughed on. "Oh, and as moral support! To wish you good luck for your upcoming tournament!"

 _They can't possibly eat up stupid shit like that,_ Aomine thought immediately, holding back the punch he so badly wanted to give the airheaded blonde. But then:

"Really?!" all three boys shouted at once, eyes shining.

"Really?! You came all the way here to wish us?!"

 "But you guys - you guys are  _legends_!"

"Well, legends or not, we're also your senpai," Kise said brightly. "Of course we'd come to support you!"

"But you never cared when you were in third years and we had just entered the club..."

"And how did you even know about our midnight practice?! It was supposed to be a secret!"

 _Damn,_ Aomine thought, but Kise was quick to get out of that as well: "Hey, how about we take a picture, to commemorate this! We'll even sign your bags or something!"

 _What a sly bastard,_ Aomine thought, and he was even more dumbfounded by how happily and readily the boys agreed to this.

He scowled at the camera as Kise roped him in for a selfie, and was even more annoyed when a pen was shoved into his hand.

"What the fuck, Kise?"

"Give them your autograph."

"I'm not some celebrity like you!"

"Well in basketball, you are! Just do it, Aominecchi!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, scrawling his name onto the edges of the boys' tshirts, handkerchiefs, water bottles - and finally, the basketball.

"Wow!" the tallest of the boys accepted the signed basketball, staring at it reverently. "Just. _Wow._ A basketball signed by _The Aomine Daiki_... I definitely won't miss if I shoot with this!"

"Of course you won't," Kise said sweetly. "He's imbibed it with his basketball powers, you know. All your formless shots are just guaranteed to go in!"

Aomine snorted, detecting the trace of mockery in his voice, but the boys drank up his every word, and seemed to get even more sparkly-eyed.

"Kise-senpai, you sign it too!"

"And my shirt!"

"And _my_ shirt too!"

"And my bag!"

"Sure, sure," Kise said easily, signing all the proffered items as if it was the most natural thing ever. But then again, for him, it was. As a model, he had often been stopped by fans and asked for his autograph.

“Damn, we’re going to be so popular after this,” one of the boys said, sniggering psychotically. “We got to meet Aomine Daiki _and_ Kise Ryouta, and they signed our stuff!”

“Do you think people will believe us though?”

“Of course they will, plus we have photos as proof!”

“I bet we could sell this stuff online and make a fortune!”

“Are you crazy, we’re not selling it?! These are one-of-a-kind _signed_ goods, they are priceless!”

“You’re right, it’s better to sell them after they become NBA superstars or something, it’ll be worth a lot more then.”

 _Well aren’t they just thrifty little bastards,_ Aomine thought to himself, mildly amused.

Once Kise was done with his autographs, Aomine tugged on his hand; however, it seemed like the three boys weren't quite done with them yet.

"Aomine-senpai! Aomine-senpai, do you think you could give me some shooting tips!"

"Aomine-senpai, teach me how to dunk like you do!"

"Kise-senpai! Can you explain to me the fundamentals behind the perfect copy?"

Aomine and Kise exchanged a look, and sighed.

To be fair, after breaking into the Teikou gym so that they could use the locker room for sex… they probably deserved it.

 

* * *

An hour later, Aomine and Kise exited the gym and slipped out of the now-open gate.

"What are the odds?" Kise grumbled, "that they would have scheduled a night practice the one day we decided to sneak in."

"Well, it was worth it in the end, wasn't it?" Aomine gave him a lopsided grin, and Kise narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe you made me be a second-stringer! You could have at least let me pretend to be a first-stringer!"

"Well you played like a fucking second-stringer."

"I had to! And trust me when I say, it was _not_ easy for me to deliberately suck. Do you know how frustrating it was to force my shots to miss, and dribble that slowly! I was so tempted to use a Midorima-shot, or use your own damn formless dribble to dodge you... each time, I had to refrain myself! It was literally the most pissing-off match I've ever played!"

"You should have then! Who told you to play like a moron?"

"You made me a second-stringer! I thought it I played properly it would take away from authenticity..."

"I said that because I wanted you to do your hero-worship thing, not because I wanted an easy-ass victory, dumbass! Besides, what the fuck was up with your cheesy lines?!”

“What do you mean?” Kise cried, offended. " _What_ hero-worship?! And  _which_ cheesy lines?!"

Aomine pitched his voice higher, imitating Kise’s breathless tone. “‘It's not like I can defend against Aominecchi anyways. At least this way I have a chance of getting in a shot!’ What the heck even _was_ that?! You were never that much of a pushover, even when you had just started out!"

“You’re right,” Kise admitted, making a face. “There’s no way I would have said something like that.”

“Not to mention the ‘whenever I play basketball with Aominecchi, I get all excited and my heartrate speeds up and it feels all funny down there’ thing,” Aomine said, before adding teasingly. “Unless that part wasn’t acting and was actually true?”

“Get over yourself,” Kise scoffed, before his golden eyes glinted. “Though to be honest, I got that idea from you.”

“Huh?”

Kise’s smirk grew positively evil. “After the Kaijou-Touo practice match a couple months ago, if I recall correctly, you said something along those lines about me in the locker room… remember?”

“You probably dreamt that up,” Aomine retorted, though he felt himself flush till the tips of his ears.

He _had_ said something like that… only a lot less innocent and sweet-sounding than when Kise had said it, and more along the lines of _seeing you play gives me a boner and makes me want to fuck your brains out._

“Well anyways,” Aomine cleared his throat. “Even if the basketball part of it was kind of - a fail…”

“It was _your_ idea to play a match in character before!” Kise accused. “I _said_ we should just go straight to the locker room - ”

“Well we were in the gym already, it seemed a waste not to use that chance for a one-on-one - ”

“Who the hell uses basketball as foreplay anyways?!”

“Um. We do,” Aomine said. “Because we can. And because I know how turned on you get when I kick your ass,” he added as an afterthought.

“That is not true, I was just pretending - ”

“Yep, that boner was totally pretend,” Aomine smirked, and Kise flushed at this, unable to form an adequate retort. Aomine continued: “Besides, you’re an expert at the dirty talk thing. If you were out of your element, it’s because you were _nervous._ ”

“Well… I guess it was a little overwhelming seeing you in that jersey again,” Kise admitted, blushing. “And then in the locker room. I never thought that would actually happen…”

“Same. Seeing you in that jersey was definitely more of a turn-on than I thought it would be.” Aomine gave him a shit-eating grin. “And right up against our old lockers too.”

“The rest of the Miracles would judge us so hard if they knew, wouldn't’t they?” Kise laughed. “Imagine Midorimacchi’s face?!”

“And Tetsu’s,” Aomine added, before cracking up as well. “God, we’re the worst.”

“Aren’t we?” Kise high-fived him. “Akashicchi would probably castrate us.”

“He still could now if he finds out, so don’t go around blabbering about this to Satsuki or anyone.”

“Oh god, I won’t,” Kise said, shuddering as he imagined their former captain’s reaction if he knew the use the pair had put their former locker room too. “We’ve officially desecrated the Teikou locker room, haven’t we?”

“Well, it would have been a waste us _not_ desecrating it,” Aomine said, reaching down to take Kise’s hand.

“True…” Kise entwined their fingers together.

“Hey, those kids from before. You don’t think they’ll figure it out?”

“Nah, we cleaned up pretty good. And they clearly worship us.”

“Right.”

“So.”

“Hey, Kise.” Aomine stopped suddenly, turning around to face the blonde, his voice turning husky. “You know, even if we don’t have the locker room, you still look really good in that jersey…”

“What are you getting at, Aominecchi?” Kise asked, his eyes sparkling, as he leaned in.

“You know exactly what I’m getting at.” Aomine nipped playfully at the blonde’s nose.

“Mm, but I after you made me realize how cheesy my lines were, I’m not sure if I’m feeling up to the humiliation again,” Kise said, feigning hurt.

“You know I was joking. Even the cheesiest shit is sexy when it comes from your mouth, Kise.”

Kise's lips twitched. “Go on.”

“Come home with me,” Aomine whispered, as one of his hands slid down Kise’s back to cup the blonde’s ass. He squeezed. “My bed’s a lot comfier than a bench or locker, you know.”

“Can we play a proper game at the court near your house first?” Kise asked. “I’m actually feeling really frustrated after that last sham of a one-on-one. I need to be able to play properly.”

“Properly? So no more newbie Kise who looks up to me and fanboys about how awesome and cool I am?” Aomine fake-pouted.

“Aominecchi… even if I somehow make it to NBA or the Olympics… I’ll always look up to you and fanboy about how awesome and cool you are,” Kise said sincerely.

Aomine blushed at this, temporarily rendered speechless, and Kise laughed.

“What? Now you’re feeling shy?”

“Sh-shut up! Baka Kise.”

“The way you were acting earlier, I’d think you like the compliments.”

“I thought you were just messing around.”

“I’m not messing around. Aominecchi playing basketball _is_ the coolest thing ever. I never get tired of watching you.”

“...ok, Kise, seriously, if you don’t shut up I think I’ll have to have sex with you right here, right now.”

“In the middle of a deserted road? No thanks, Aominecchi. Keep it in your pants till we get home.”

“Why, there’s nobody around, we _could_ just find a deserted basketball court and - ”

“I think we’ve ruined enough basketball-related areas for one day, don’t you?”

“You’re right. Plus the cement would hurt your back…”

“ _My_ back? You assume that I’m bottoming for the third time in one night?!”

“Aww, why not, Kise-chan, don’t you want to bottom for your cool, awesome Aominecchi who you will always look up to even if we make NBA?”

“Well... maybe… if cool, awesome Aominecchi manages to convince me.” Kise winked at him and Aomine grinned at the challenge.

“Bring it on, Kise.” Aomine shoved him, though their hands remained interlocked. “Hey, but even if we don’t do the basketball court thing tonight, we should totally do it at some point. I’m serious.”

Kise rolled your eyes. “You already roped me into the Teikou roleplay thing, I am not doing it with you at a public place, outdoors - ”

“Indoor court, I’ll sneak you into Touo - ”

“No thank you,”

“Aw come on… besides, the Teikou thing was your idea!”

“It was not! _You_ said you wanted me in the jersey!”

“Yes but that’s only after you said that you wondered what it would have been like hooking up back then.”

“I was just wondering, it was your idea to actually go and do it - ”

“I don’t mind taking the credit since it turned out to be pretty mindblowing sex but it was totally you, Kise. I didn’t even know what roleplay was - ”

“That is so not true Aominecchi - ”

* * *

 

_(A month earlier)_

****  


“We’re both idiots, aren’t we?” Aomine muttered into Kise’s hair as the blonde lay sprawled across his chest, flipping through a magazine. Aomine was lying down on his bed - with Kise on top of him for no particular reason, their legs tangled - fiddling with the tips of Kise’s blonde strands.

“Wait, in what context?” Kise asked, turning a page.

“I mean this entire thing,” Aomine drawled, “could have been a thing since Teikou.”

“I really don’t think sex friends last that long.”

“Don’t they?” Aomine raised an eyebrow. “Why not? If the sex is good - which it totally is with us - I don’t see the problem.”

Kise reached over to flick his nose. “That’s not how it works, Ahominecchi.”

Aomine ignored him and continued his one-track musings. “No but seriously. Imagine, we could have been banging since Teikou - ”

“Aominecchi!” Kise slapped him with his magazine. “Get your mind out of the gutter!”

Aomine laughed, yanking it out of Kise’s grasp and pulling the blonde towards him so that their noses were brushing.

“You wouldn’t have minded though, would you?” he asked breathily. “If back in Teikou, I had made a move on you… what would you have done?”

Kise straddled him, and pulled away slightly - so that only the tips of his bangs were brushing against Aomine’s forehead - and considered it for a moment.

“You would have totally hooked up with me, right?” Aomine was grinning at him stupidly, and then frowned, whacking Kise on the head. “Oi, Kise! Answer the question, moron.”

“Huh?”

“You would have hooked up with me back in Teikou, right?!”

“I - I think if it was with Aominecchi, I would have been too shy back then,” Kise finally said, blushing.

“Really?” Aomine looked disappointed momentarily, before the wicked grin was back. “I bet I could have totally convinced you.”

“As in seduced me?” Kise smiled at the thought. “I would have liked to see you try.”

“What?” Aomine glared at him. “Ikemen-kun thinks that because he’s so suave he’s above seduction?”

“No, no, not at all,” Kise said, before flushing deeper. “Actually, to be honest... I don’t think it wouldn’t have taken much from you at all, back then.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah… I really… you were just so cool…” Kise said, a sudden dreamy look entering his eyes.

“You’re implying that I’m not now?” Aomine demanded, but Kise didn’t reply, apparently lost in his thoughts.

“Oi!” Aomine bonked him on the head. “Kise. You baka. Pay attention to me.”

“H-huh?” Kise blinked. “Sorry, what?”

“Were you just…” Aomine trailed off, as something hard began poking into his stomach. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re getting a hard-on fantasizing about us doing it in Teikou, aren’t you?”

“Wh-what?!” Kise blushed. “No! No, I wasn’t thinking about that - ”

“Wow, I’m _right_ here, and you still get off on thinking about a younger version of me. What the fuck, Kise?!”

“D-does that offend you?!”

Aomine scowled. “Actually… I don’t know why the hell it does… but it does!”

Kise seemed amused by this. “Aominecchi, don’t tell me you’re getting jealous of your past self! That's so silly!”

“Die, Kise!” Aomine lunged at him, flipped him around and then began tickling him mercilessly. Kise laughed breathlessly - the sound music to Aomine's ears - as Aomine continued the torture relentlessly, the blonde squirming under his fingers.

They ended up roughhousing for awhile, until they finally grew tired and flopped down aside one another on the bed.

“So…” Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kise. “Teikou me, huh?”

“Teikou you.” Kise's lips twitched. “Oh come on, don’t be like that! It should make you happy! Even two years ago I could have been into you.”

“Well thanks. Two years ago, I could have been into you too.”

Which was a total lie. Aomine had been very aware of how into Kise he had been back in Teikou, but the blonde didn’t need to know that.

“Really?” Kise looked surprised.

“Sure. You were really cute. And I kind of dug your look in the Teikou jersey.”

“The Teikou _jersey_?” Kise seemed genuinely curious as his head up on his arms.

“Yeah.” Aomine reached over to pull at his cheek. “The white one. It made you like kinda… pure. I dunno. It looked good on you. Also, damn, your skin is soft.”

“Kaijou has a white jersey,” Kise pointed out, slapping Aomine’s hand away from his face and then nuzzling into his neck.

“Yeah I know.” Aomine reached over to begin stroking Kise's hair absently. “I guess that’s why I like it on you more than the blue one. Though the blue looks good too.”

“Ehhh, I didn’t know Aominecchi thought about stuff like that…”

“Well I don’t usually but - hey - oh wow, okay, Kise, I just had a brilliant idea, you are going to love this.” Aomine shook the boy next to him, and Kise clung on to him, trying not to be dislodged from his cosy spot, until Aomine sat up abruptly, yanking the blonde up with him.

“Whaaaat?” Kise moaned. “I was comfortable.”

“Kise.” Aomine grabbed his shoulders. “We should totally fuck in our Teikou jerseys. Once, to make up for lost opportunities.”

Kise stared at him for a few moments, before he burst out laughing.

“I’m fucking dead serious here, don’t laugh you idiot!”

“Aominecchi!” Kise hit him, though he was still laughing. “You’re the worst.”

“You mean the best?” Aomine shook his shoulders. “Admit it, you love the idea, don’t you, model-chan?”

“I’m somewhat intrigued,” Kise admitted.

“So you can pretend you’re a newbie joining the team and I’m the super cool ace, the one you look up to and - ”

“Aominecchi, what you’re suggesting is that we roleplay as our younger selves! That’s - that’s - ”

“The hottest thing ever?”

“A little disturbing…” Kise said, before smirking. “Though maybe I could get into that. Maybe. Give me more details.”

“So you come begging me for a one-on-one and I eventually agree. So we play, and I kick your ass, dunking in that way you like, right above your head - ”

“You have given this _way_ too much thought!” 

“I have not!” Aomine insisted. "I'm improvising." 

“Am I about to hear the storyline of one of your steamy fantasies about me?" Kise asked teasingly. "The ones you use to jerk off in the shower when I'm not around?”

“Don’t bullshit me!” Aomine snapped at him, though in reality, Kise wasn’t far off. “I’m making this up as I go. There is no storyline or whatever.”

“Sure you are. Formless fantasy, you don’t even have to try.”

Aomine snorted. “Lame. You think by attaching the word 'formless' to everything you can make it an insult? Besides, we both know my play style turns you on.”

Kise stuck his tongue out, but did not deny the claim.

“Anyways, so we play a one-on-one and I absolutely destroy you,” Aomine continued with his narration. “And then you beg me to kiss you because you’re just so into me."

"What a compelling reason," Kise noted. 

"I know right," Aomine said happily, not picking up on the sarcasm. "So yeah. You beg me to kiss you. So we go to the locker room and - ”

“Ooh, let me guess,” Kise said, with mock-enthusiasm. “Halfway through our intense make-out session, I beg you to have sex with me because I'm just _so_ into you, and you graciously oblige?”

“Actually, I was going to say we make out and then I push you to your knees and force you to blow me, but your idea works too.”

“Aominecchi!” Kise whacked him with a pillow. “You’re _terrible_! Why would you force me to blow you?!”

“Okay fine, I don’t force you. I convince you that drinking my cum would make you better at basketball?”

Another pillow whack, though Kise was laughing.

“Like I’d fall for that!”

“I don’t know, in Teikou you might have.”

“Not a chance!”

“Well, okay, no forced blowjobs. Heck, I don't need to force you to blow me. I bet you’d give me one willingly. Damn, that _is_  a nice thought. You’d look good on your knees in that jersey.”

Kise rolled his eyes. “You just want to get me in that jersey again,” he accused.

“More like out of it,” Aomine said, winking.

“Stop it!” Kise hit him with the pillow again. 

Aomine just laughed, grabbing the pillow and tossing it behind him so that he could pull Kise onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Kise's waist. Kise let him, looping his arms around Aomine's neck. 

“Come on, Kise. You know you want to.”

“We’ll see.”

“We can even sneak into the Teikou gym at night. To make it more real or whatever.”

“...I said we’ll see.”

Aomine leaned him to kiss him, before pulling away, his voice low.

“And I’ll fuck you against my old locker.”

“...”

“Right.” Aomine reached down to cup the rock-hard length that was digging into his thigh. “I take _that_ as a yes.”

 

* * *

 

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see AoKise being total shits and doing this kind of crazy, kinky stuff just for fun. 
> 
> This takes place along the timeline of soon-to-be-published chapter 3 of my chaptered AoKise story "An Accidental Seduction" that's on my profile, do check it out if you're interested. It's from Aomine's perspective rather than Kise and features a lot of Pining!Aomine, and of course, smut. 
> 
> Take this as a side-story to Accidental Seduction, if you will. Even though I haven't published the 3rd chapter (at the time I'm publishing this) it's basically going to be a train of AoKise smut, and since I couldn't fit everything and all the scenarios into it, I made a side-fic.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
